God's Gift
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: If you love me, then it must be a match made in heaven… God's gift. ONE SHOT


**God's Gift**

_If you love me, then it must be a match made in heaven… God's gift._

_.xx._

_Inspired by J. Cole – God's Gift_

_Album: Sideline Story_

_.xx._

The scent of rotting corpses assaulted Kagome's nose as she climbed out of the well. Darkness plagued Japan and the worst of her fears were realized- Naraku had won. She sprinted to the village and her heart shattered with every dead body that she saw, men, women, and children alike. There was no sign of life anywhere. Kagome choked back a sob as she turned around and ran back to the one place she sought: the Goshinboku.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked, hoping he'd respond. She didn't hear him and her fear began to rise. A cold wind blew but Kagome paid no heed to it. She clutched the shards around her neck and urged her feet to go faster.

"INU**YAASHAAAA**!" She roared, hoping her voice would carry. Her heart slammed to stop in her ribcage. Slouched by the roots of the God Tree was Inuyasha, his hair crusted with dried blood and his body limp like a ragdoll.

"No," Kagome whispered as she staggered towards Inuyasha and fell to her knees. "Inuyasha?" She grabbed his shoulders with her hands and shook him gently. "Inuyasha?" Her voice was a bit louder this time. To her relief she felt him shift slightly.

"Ka…_Kagome_?" He wheezed out. Kagome's heart broke as he struggled to lift his head. Without word Kagome pulled Inuyasha into her arms and began sobbing. Inuyasha frowned and, painfully, drew his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're alive," she croaked, "oh my _god_ I'm so happy you're alive."

Inuyasha smiled ruefully. "He got the others though," his voice was hoarse, as if he needed water, "he got them all…"

Kagome's tears ran down her cheeks as she brushed his bangs off of his face. "But you survived…" She whispered. "He didn't get you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No," he murmured, resting his head against the tree. "The Shikon shards that he had wouldn't let him attack me every time he did." Inuyasha closed his eyes and Kagome watched him, her tears endless. Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Kirara… they were dead.

Her friends… gone.

"So I took it as an opportunity and ran." Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the woman before him. "You don't understand how happy I was that you were in your time."

Kagome ran her fingers down his cheek. "Will you heal?" She murmured. He nodded.

"_Keh_," Inuyasha coughed a bit, "I always heal."

Kagome's eyes blurred with tears again and she threw her arms around his torso. He winced as her fingers pressed against a massive wound he had on his back but he wouldn't let her know. To feel her, to smell her—it was worth all the pain in the world.

"I love you," she whispered. His eyes widened and he struggled to push her away from him.

"What?"

Kagome looked him straight into his dull ochre eyes. She brought her fingers up and trailed it from his forehead to the tip of his nose: "I love you," she whispered again, "I want you to know that if something happens to the either of us… when Naraku shows up…"

Inuyasha growled and brought his good hand (as his other hand had lost all strength in it) to the back of her head. He pushed her head towards him and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Kagome closed her eyes and returned the kiss with full force. It wasn't the first time they kissed, but it might be the last time they ever do. "He won't get us," Inuyasha whispered hoarsely against her lips. He kissed her again and she reverently replied. "If you love me," Inuyasha croaked as he pulled away from her, "then it must be a match made in heaven… God's gift."

Kagome clung to him. "Promise me you won't die?"

"I promise I'll never leave you." Kagome hated how he didn't say he wouldn't die, but she took what he said anyway.

It might be the last time she heard his voice…

_.xx._

Her eyes were closed as she listened to the waterfall outside of her bedroom. Her hand rubbed the bulge of her stomach and a soft smile touched her lips—her little miracle.

Her bundle of joy.

"Hey there, beautiful…" The sinfully sweet voice of her beloved husband drawled. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. She drank in his beauty, even down to the terrible scar that tore from the middle of his left cheek all the way back to where his human ear should be.

"You're back!" She squealed. He walked over to his overly pregnant wife and dropped to his knees, kissing her belly.

"I'm back," he smiled, "miss me?"

She nodded. "Yes I did." He got up and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I missed you too," he murmured.

Neither of them knew how it happened. After that moment at the base of the tree, Naraku had returned to kill them. But whenever he tried to attack them, it wouldn't work—the essence of Midoriko had suddenly appeared and commanded to Kagome to make a wish.

Without delay she roared out that she wished Naraku was gone forever.

And he was gone.

Just like that.

As if God had been looking out for them.

He ran his hand down his wife's belly and pressed a soft kiss on her neck, right where his demon fangs had marked her for eternity. "I love you," he murmured against her ear and she smiled, turning her head slightly to him.

"If you love me, then it must be… a match made in heaven."

He smiled, recognizing the line he said to her months ago. Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, he said:

"God's gift."

_.xx._


End file.
